Confessions of the Heart
by Tigrus Firahart
Summary: 18 is starting to have feelings for krillin... little does she know that the feeling is mutual...
1. residing feelings

Hi everyone! Since this is my first Dragonball Z Lemon, I would greatly appreciate It if everybody would be easy with the flames.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dragonball Z AT ALL; I'm just borrowing them for a short story. Without further interruption, I give you the krillin/18 lemon.  
  
  
  
Confessions of the heart  
  
Overview: it's been a month since Krillin had invited 18 to the Roshi residence, and things had been going well. That is, until deep feelings are admitted.  
  
Chapter 1: dreams  
  
18 was watching Krillin from the roof, doing his daily routine of Kameha waves, the water splashing around as he deeply breathed in and out. 18 watched curiously, as he would always do this when he was thinking deeply. 18's memory jolted back to the first time that Krillin had offered her a home. "18." she turned around as she saw a certain bald-headed man look at the floor while talking. "If you want, you can come to master Roshi's place. it would only be temporary until you find a more suitable place to live." 18 looked at the man, who would occasionally look up at her, only to blush furiously and look at the floor. 18 smiled inwardly at the sight of the man blushing. 18 had found it.cute. Before she knew it, she was here. 18 was startled back to reality as Krillin shot another energy wave into the ocean. 18 watched as Krillin wiped his brow with his forearm, and took a deep breath. " How long have you been there? Krillin asked looking up at her. 18 jumped down and landed in front of her saying "long enough" she said going to the front door. Krillin rushed in front of her, opening the door for her. 18 walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead saying, "thanks short stuff" 18 watched Krillin as she climbed the stairs to her room, his face turning beet red. She giggled to herself as she went to her room to take a nap.  
  
***18's dream***  
  
She was on the beach, enjoying the view, her blonde hair flapping in the wind. Then she noticed a small man approach her."18? The voice said. She instantly knew who it was. "Krillin? 18 replied as Krillin walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. There was a long silence before Krillin broke it saying "18 I have to tell you something" 18 said turning her head at Krillin. "What? 18 said looking at his face. Krillin took a deep breath and said "18. I.I " "what!!" 18 said loudly before Krillin kissed 18. 18 immediately melted under the long, tender kiss Krillin was giving her. When krillin's lungs started to burn, he stopped and said to 18, "18, I love you." Krillin watched the surprised face of 18. Her face had showed no response. "I shouldn't have done that." he said starting to leave. As he got up, 18 quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for another kiss. As the kiss deepened, Krillin started to move his hands up to her waist, massaging the flesh there. 18 moaned in approval, as Krillin continued his explorations. Krillin started to knead 18's chest, her moaning a sign of approval. 18 broke the kiss, trying to take off krillin's shirt. He kneeled up, taking off his shirt, and continued hovering over 18, raining her with kisses. 18 was breathless. Krillin had traveled down her neck, leaving scolding kisses on her neck. Krillin had begun to suck and nibble on her breasts, making 18 writhe in pleasure, absorbing every feeling. 18 had begun to feel krillin's well-sculpted chest, as he continued his ministrations. "18. you are so beautiful." Krillin said as he kissed her chin. 18 smiled and her eyes bulged as she felt a finger above her entrance, still clothed by her panties. She kissed him in approval and he took them off in one movement. "This feels so good."she said mentally as Krillin continued south till he was inches to her opening. "This couldn't get any better" 18 said inwardly before Krillin teased her entrance with his tongue. "krilllllllllin" she moaned loudly as Krillin started licking her entrance with his tongue, driving her mad. After a few moments, Krillin returned to 18's face and kissed her swollen lips. "Ready? Krillin said to the breathless beauty below him. "What could be better than this?!" she said mentally. But 18 was silenced as Krillin pushed into her opening with his erection. 18 gasped as Krillin pushed in, letting 18 adjust to his ample size. She nodded, and Krillin slowly withdrew and entered her again. 18 arched her back as new feelings assailed her from all angles. " how can one still be alive through this!!" she said but was hushed by Krillin pushing deeper inside her. 18 chanted krillin's name in passion as her release was coming. " you feel so good 18." she heard Krillin say as his pace quickened. "Kri, Kri, KRILLIN!!!" 18 screamed to the heavens as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Krillin soon followed suit as he spilled his seed deep within 18, prolonging her spasms of pleasure. 18 and Krillin lied together, basking in the warm afterglow of what had just transpired. Krillin kissed her lips deeply and said to her flushed and breathless face, " I love you." ***end of 18's dream***  
  
18 had woken up, sweating profusely, her lungs starving for air, and her private areas hot and had a burning sensation. She had walked to the window, her legs were like jelly, and the junction in between her thighs was moist and warm. She noticed Krillin sitting outside by himself. "dummy" 18 mused to herself as she went to take a shower. When she was lathering herself, the dream she had minutes ago returned. She blushed at the thought when she realized that she had never blushed. Ever since she had regained her human emotions, Krillin was the only one that let her good emotions come out. As 18 got dressed in a simple robe, she wandered outside to talk to Krillin. " hey krill." she said before she quieted herself, as Krillin didn't notice her, and 18 watched him in curiosity. Ever since Krillin visited bulma, he came back with a goofy hat on his head. He never took it off. 18 watched intently as Krillin slowly peeled off the hat, revealing his mid-length spiky jet black hair. " ahhh! Relief!" 18 heard Krillin say. 18 wasn't really wasn't listening to him, no, her concentration was soley on his new locks. 18 walked away before Krillin realized that she was there, and retreated to her room. She lied on her bed, breathing heavily, and her heart beating loudly and uncontrollably. "why am I feeling like this? She said mentally. As she slowly fell asleep, a smile crept to 18's face to the new feeling as she slept. Little did 18 know that a small black haired man was watching her sleep.  
  
  
  
Well.there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! stay tuned to see who this mysterious stranger is (but we all know who it is ^_^)  
  
Until next chapter.  
  
P.S= please give me your reviews so that I can further develop my story as well as to see what you readers like/dislike  
  
Bye!!!! Until next time!!! 


	2. mutual feelings

Hi everyone I'm back! Thanks for sticking by and continuing to read this little fanfic.this one took me a little longer to do because of writer's block. anyway DICLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of Dragonball Z, I'm just borrowing them for this Little project.  
  
And now.without further adew, back to the story  
  
Confessions of the heart  
  
  
  
Overview: we last left 18 sleeping soundly in her room. Little did 18 know that a certain black haired man was watching her.  
  
Krillin watched quietly as 18 slept in her bedroom, watching her through her window. Krillin watched as the ocean winds moved her hair. After a few minutes, Krillin flew back down to see master roshi, sitting on his beach chair, reading an article. "what's up Krillin? Master roshi said rather quietly as he read what was in the tv guide. "nothing." Krillin said softly as he went back into the house. Krillin had dressed down to his boxers, and turned in for the night. As Krillin lied there, he started to think. Krillin touched his head, remembering that his hair had grown back rather quickly, thanks to bulma's invention. Krillin smiled as closed his eyes. He had liked his hair. It gave him one less nickname for people to call him by. As krillin lied there, He eventually dozed off into the dream world.  
  
18 had woken up from her slumber, the sea gulls cries being her reason. She had gone to the bathroom to freshen up. After that, 18 plopped down on the kitchen chair, watching what Roshi was doing. "what a hentai." 18 said out loud as she faced Krillin who was making breakfast. "what's for breakfast baldie? 18 said unconsciously before she realized that he wasn't bald anymore. Krillin handed her a plate of pancakes and said "I'm not bald so you're not talking to me are you? He said seriously.18 did not reply as she ate the flapjacks. After breakfast, 18 went back to her room to see if she had anything different to wear. She stomped out of her room in defeat as she had no other clothes except for jeans and shirts. "I need new clothes.." she sighed almost inaudibly. Krillin overheard what she said and smiled. He went upstairs to get his things and when he came back, he grabbed 18 by the wrist, dragging her with him. "what are you doing? 18 said in a stern voice. Krillin looked at her and said " I kinda overheard what you said at the living room and decided that it's time you got a new wardrobe." 18 looked at krillin who was making the world famous son goku grin, and decided to tag along, making an audible sigh. It had been over two hours since krillin and 18 left for their shopping spree, and they had just returned from shopping. 18 was putting the clothes into the dresser when she heard a knock on the door.18 was about to try on one of her new outfits when she heard a knock on the door. "Who!" she said annoyingly at the entity. "18! Dinner!" Krillin said before he returned back downstairs. 18 put on her trademark outfit and went downstairs to eat. During dinner, Master Roshi was eating in the living room, watching a bimbo movie, leaving 18 and Krillin at the table. 18 watched Krillin as he ate, his silence nerve racking. 18 said as she got a rice ball, "so shorty, what are you going to do after this? 18 said without really thinking about what she said. When 18 realized what she had said she mentally scolded herself for the brief moment of care. Krillin answered in a similar monotony and said as he got up, "most likely train." he said before he took her dish and his to the kitchen. 18 gave this answer some thought. She hadn't really practiced in a while. "Ok" 18 said walking up to him. "It's a date." she said as she waited outside for him to finish what he was doing. After a few moments, Krillin came outside to meet 18 and start their training. As they took their positions, they were about to start when spoke. "Wait!!" Krillin screamed at the top of his lungs before he got punched in the face by 18. "What is it!" 18 said annoyingly as she stood in front of Krillin, hands on her hips. "I like this shirt" Krillin said as he began to take it off, leaving it on the beach chair. As he returned to his fighting stance, Krillin had noticed that 18 was staring at him. 18 started to feel that emotion that she had felt the previous day, as she looked at krillin's chest. "What am I doing?" 18 said mentally as she returned to her fighting pose. About an hour or so had passed by since 18 and Krillin started their sparring session. They had stopped and went their separate ways, each of them getting ready to hit the sack. 18 was the first to do so, her hair done in a simple ponytail so that it doesn't bother her while she sleeps. 18 sat down on a chair in her room, watching the half crescent moon in the night sky. As 18 watched, a memory from not so long ago came back into focus.  
  
***20 minutes earlier***  
  
Krillin had been waiting in the hallway, hoping that 18 would hurry up. As he waited there, Master Roshi walked up and started talking to Krillin. "Hey Krillin! What are you doing waiting here? He asked standing in front of him. "Waiting for 18 to finish" Krillin said softly. As he finished saying that, Master Roshi was about to enter the bathroom when Krillin stopped him. "What are you doing? Krillin said blocking the door with his body. "I left my new issue of penthouse in the bathroom, so I want to get it." Roshi said calmly (that sounds just like Roshi doesn't it?) Krillin sighed and said, "I'll get it" as he went into the bathroom. Krillin tiptoed into the bathroom, looking for the magazine as he walked around. He suppressed his ki to the point that he was like a mouse if 18 sensed him. He had located the magazine, and as Krillin walked out of the bathroom, he looked at the body of 18 as she showered, covered by the curtain. "She's an angel. Krillin said mentally before heading back outside and closing the door.  
  
18 had just turned off the water, savoring the feel of the water on her feet before it went down the drain. As she dried herself, her thoughts began to wander again. 18 instantly began to feel her heart race as she remembered the dream she had. 18 dismissed the thought and as she opened the door, she saw Krillin waiting patiently. 18 said as she passed by Krillin who was floating, " it's all yours" before she put her hand on his chest and almost intentionally dragged her hand down his chest. As she closed the door to her room, she left a confused and blushing Krillin behind.  
  
18 looked at the hand that had made contact with him, and savored the feel of him. 18 sighed and said out loud to herself, "I've got to know what this is about. and I know just the person to talk to." she said before dozing off.  
  
Krillin was outside the house, admiring the sky. Krillin starting talking to himself as his eyelids got heavy, " I love you 18. so much that it hurts. I just don't know how to go about it.  
  
***krillin's dream***  
  
Krillin was in his tuxedo, taking off his tie when he heard a familiar voice talk to him from the bathroom. " Kril honey, are you relaxed yet? Krillin was in his pants only when he said "yeah I'm comfortable honey" as he sat down on the corner of the bed. "ok now close your eyes." the voice said sweetly. Krillin did as he was told and covered his eyes. Then he heard the patter of feet come out of the bathroom, and on to the soft carpet of the room he was in. "ok you can look now." she said softly. Krillin slowly moved his hands away from his eyes and saw the blonde haired angel named 18 standing in front of him in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. " wow 18. you look absolutely beautiful." he said staring at her goddess like body. 18 blushed slightly at the gaze of her husband. 18 sat down on the bed next to Krillin as she gazed at him, Krillin started to kiss her. As Krillin kissed 18, he pushed her on the soft bed while cradling her hips. As their kiss deepened, Krillin moved his hands higher, resting at her ribcage, as they stopped for air. As Krillin was about to take of her bra, 18 flipped him over, leaving 18 on top of Krillin. As they continued kissing, she said out of breath, " my turn Krillin". As she worked her way down krillin's body, Krillin slowly felt his resolve slip away from him. 18 was kissing his abs before she started to unbuckle his pants. Krillin was about to protest when a hand silenced him indefinitely. Krillin closed his eyes in pleasure as 18 was gently stroking his arousal with her finger, her other hand gripping his member gently. As Krillin concentrated on the feeling, he opened his eyes to see everything fading away.  
  
Krillin woke up, his forehead beaded with sweat and his member hard as a rock. He shook off his grogginess and walked into the house saying to himself. " a need a very cold shower.  
  
Well. there it is! Another chapter finished. who will 18 see to discuss about her feelings? Will Krillin do anything to achieve his dream? Stay tuned to find out the answers to these questions and please review!! ^_^ 


End file.
